


Serenity's Story alternate senecarios

by miniratmx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/F, F/M, hint at Obi-Wan/Cody, hint at serenity/fliviar'alin, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniratmx/pseuds/miniratmx
Summary: book of one shots of what if's to my story "serenity's story", basically it takes things that happens in the story and changes it and ill write what would have happened, such as if master fliviar'alin haden't died on their mission to Ryloth, which will be the first one, feel free to ask me various senarios of 'what would happen's and ill do my best to do them.





	1. What if Master Fliviar'alin didn't die

“so, Master do you have the plans for our next mission,” Serenity asked, she was always excited to go on missions to other planets. “yes yes, young one I do, we are to go to Ryloth, to try and establish a republic alliance with them, it is to be a peaceful negotiation, but as a precaution we are to take a small group of troopers with us,” I said. “really Ryloth, I don’t think, I’ve ever been there, what’s it like master.” She asked. “so, just because I’m the master and I’m older than you, you think I know and have been to every system,” I joked. “well you are the one I look to for knowledge and guidance,” Serenity responded. “well sorry for your luck young one, all I know of the planet is that it’s the home world of the Twliks, our mission is to meet with their leader and establish a treaty with them, that would grant us free passage and a place to refuel.” I responded. “alright, and that’s why were only taking a smaller ship, and not your cruiser,” she asked. “that’s exactly padawan, we don’t want to take too much fire power in case they think we are trying to threaten them to join us,” I said “that makes since, when are we scheduled to leave,” Serenity asked. “right now, that’s where we’re headed, the docking bay,” I said “hmm alright master,” she said but seemed to be distracted. Then I sensed what had distracted her, she was staring at Obi-Wan, as he and his young padawan walked down the hall way opposite the way we were going. Obi-Wan had grown to be quite the young man, to think just ten years ago, he was still under Qui Gon as a padawan learner, his padawan had grown quite a bit too, he was even taller than Obi-Wan, and from what I’ve herd quite the Jedi, Qui Gon would be so proud. It’s a shame, I could sense the regret from my padawan as she watched him, they used to be so close, I wonder what could have happened, I mean Obi-Wan and I were still close. As we kept walking down the hall way getting closer to them I stopped them in their tracks. “hello Master Kenobi, young skywalker, how are you two,” I asked, “were good Master Flivar’alin, how are you?” Obi-Wan asked, even though he was directing his question towards me I could sense that he was regretting the state of their relationship too, and mainly that he was staring at her upset, probably at the last time that they had seen and talked to each other, she still won’t tell me what happened. “we’re good, we’re actually on our way to the docking bay, we have a mission to Ryloth for peaceful negotiations.” I said. “oh well I wish you both a successful mission,” he said, there was a hint of something in his voice like he could sense that something bad might happen. “don’t worry Obi-Wan we’ll both be fine and back in no time, we will catch up with you when we get back, I’m sure that Serenity would like that, isn’t that right my padawan.” I asked, and she perked up. “oh, yes yes master, I would like that a lot master Kenobi,” she said, she could hardly contain her excitement, and I could sense the smile on Obi-Wan at her response. That’s what they needed to talk to each other, they had been talking so little and then started to push each other away, probably thinking the other wanted nothing to do with them. “well, then I look forward to when you both return then.” Obi-Wan said, Serenity bowed and could hardly contain the smile on her face. “well, we better be going, we will see you when we get back Master Obi-Wan,” I said. “alright that’s a promise Master Flivar’alin, Serenity, I shall talk to you both upon your return,” Obi-Wan said. “Obi-Wan you worry too much,” I said, and with that me and Serenity left, loaded up in our ship and headed to Ryloth. 

It didn’t take us long to get there, only like half a day or so. “so, master what’s the plan, how long is this talk going to last,” asked Serenity, “not very long young one, we are supposed to land and when we get off the ship meet with the leader and discuss the treaty over dinner, then leave the next day to go back to corosaunt,” I said. “really, this really isn’t supposed to be a long mission is it,” she asked. “nope like I said, were supposed to just discuss the terms of our treaty and partnership with the twliks then leave,” she said. “alright then we will be back in no time to meet with Master Kenobi,” she asked. “yes, yes young one, but you need to focus on the here and now I don’t need you to be distracted while we’re at dinner daydreaming and being improper around the leader,” I said. “yes master, even though we both know that I would never be improper master, I wouldn’t want to embarrass you,” she responded. “oh, you’re so considerate my young padawan.” I said, then captain carter came in to the room, “General, commander, were touching down time to get ready,” he said. “alright thank you carter go and get captain vex he will be going too along with you,” I said. “yes, sir right away,” he said and went off to go fetch vex. “alright young one let’s go meet the locals and don’t forget to be focused on the task at hand,” I said joking. “yes, master I will,” she said and we went to the entrance on the ship, captain vex on my left Serenity on my right and carter on the other side of her. “alright nexus open the hatch,” I said. “yes sir,” he responded and the hatch was opening. We walked out on to the landing bay, but there was no one to see what so ever. “no one here to greet us, wow what great hosts,” Serenity piped up. “hush padawan perhaps they are just in the building ahead, but everyone be on guard, something is amiss,” I said, Serenity and I put our hands over our lightsabers just in case, while the two troopers at our sides put their helmets on and got their guns ready. When we were about half way to the building there was a shot, then a groan to my side. Serenity was shot in the shoulder, and was now grasping it. We then drew our lightsabers out and went back to back that way we would be constantly guarded by each other. “are you alright Serenity,” I asked. “yes, master I’ll be fine, it’s just to my shoulder nothing to serious,” she responded. “did you see where it came from,” I asked. “no, I’m sorry master it was just so fast, the only thing I could tell was that It came from above.” She said. “it’s alright Serenity, if there’s only one it would seem that were dealing with a bounty hunter that doesn’t want the treaty to happen,” I said. “what do we-,” she was cut off, there was another blast and then the body that I was leaning up against collapsed, as she screamed out in pain. “Serenity,” I shouted, I pulled her up in to my arms, she was hit in the chest dead on. Then there were a bunch of droids that came out of the building we were going towards. “it’s a trap fall back,” I shouted, I clipped both of our lightsabers to my belt and as the captains where giving us cover I picked up Serenity and brought her back to the ship. “come on nexus you have to get us off the ground right now were running out of time,” I shouted once everyone was back aboard. “yes sir, but what about the negotiations,” he asked. “it was a trap nexus, they were probably long before under separatists control, and sent us here for ‘negotiations’ to have a chance to dwindle some of our forces,” I said, “I see sir was any one hurt in the ambush,” he asked. I held on to Serenity tighter, “yes there was a sniper and they shot Serenity twice once in the shoulder and then again in the chest,” I said, all the clones went quiet. “general do you want to put her on a bed it must be tiring to hold her,” asked vex. “no, it’s ok I’m going to keep a watch over her.” I said, what they didn’t know is that by holder her I could tell she was alive, but just barely, her breathing was shallow but it was there, and by holding her I could feel it, and since I’m a Miraluka and can’t see her breathing myself. “Master….” she said in a soft voice. “shh young one you need to save your strength,” I said, knowing to much exertion from her and she could die. “master what happened.” She asked. “we were ambushed it was all a trap the entire mission, you were shot by a sniper,” I said, I could sense her realization. “I-I’m going to…. die aren’t I,” she asked. “no no no no young one were going to get you back to corosaunt and save you, then once your better were going to go meet Obi-Wan, or maybe he will come and visit you in the infirmary,” I said, upon saying his name I could feel her tears fall and hit my arm. “Obi….” She squeaked, using the nickname she had long given him when they were younger, and hadn’t used in so long. “yes young one we still have to meet with Obi-Wan and catch up with him,” I said, but she continued to cry, she could sense her time coming near. “Master please tell Obi I was never mad at him, I just thought that he didn’t want to speak with me ever again,” she said. “no, it’s alright young one you can tell him when we get back, you’re going to be fine,” I said, refusing to accept what my senses where telling me. “no master you know, deep down I’m not going to make it, it’s too long to get to corosaunt,” she said. “you worry too much you’re going to be fine and I’ll train you and see you become a knight,” I said my voice stated to betray me. “I’m sorry master, I’ve broken the code, and I’m so sorry,” she said as she cried louder. “what do you mean Serenity, how have you…” I trailed off, as she reached her hand up to me and rested it on my check, it was only then that I realized I was crying and she wiped the tears that made their way under my bandana covering where my eyes would be. “I’ve gown attached to you master, and Jedi aren’t supposed to have attachments,” she said, which made me give in to my sadness and cry more, I’ve never cried not since I was very young. I brought her face up to mine and rested my forehead against hers. “I love you master you were always like my older sister that would look after me no matter what,” she said. “Serenity I always saw you as my sister too I love you and always will.” I said, I brought one of my hands up to grasp her hand that was on my check. “master there’s one more thing,” she said. “what is it young one I’m listening,” I said. “you’re not the only one I’ve grown attached too master, I’ve fallen in love, master, I’m in love with Obi, I know it’s against the code, but I couldn’t help the way I feel about him, how I’ve always felt about him, could you……could…. could you.” She said, she was slipping away. “no no no, serenity could I what,” I said. “could you……… tell obi, that………. I………. Love………………………him………,” she said then her head and hand in mine went slacked. Hand slipping though my grasp. “Serenity…. Serenity…….no not yet Serenity…. serenity,” my voice stared off frantic and then got very soft with realization, she was gone. 

The remainder of the ride to corosaunt was basically, me just holding her body close to me, I didn’t want to put her anywhere, I’m not sure why I kept holding on to her she was long gone but I just couldn’t not hold her. Once we landed I could sense Obi-Wan waiting outside on the landing bay they must have let him know that I was coming back. I could sense the smile on his face at the sight of our ship landing. I got up, still holding Serenity in my arms, and walk up to the hatch. “are you sure you don’t want one of us to carry her sir,” asked carter, I could sense the unsettledness coming from all the clones but especially from nexus and carter, they had been assigned to her, would she have had any solo missions they would have been the ones by her side. “yes, I’m sure Carter, don’t worry it’ll be fine,” I said. “nexus you can go ahead and open the hatch now,” I said in a soft upset tone, “yes sir,” he said his tone equally upset. The hatch was opening, and Obi-Wan was walking closer as it opened, that smile still on his face. Once it was open all the way I started to walk down the ramp crated by the hatch of the ship. Obi-Wan continued walking towards us with his smile then as he saw me and registered who I was holding, his smile faded, and he ran up to us. “Master Flivar’alin what happened, is Serenity going to be…” he was asking but stopped I could sense that he looked up at my face and probably say the tear stains on my bandana, and my frown. I didn’t say anything, “Serenity she’s she…” his voice was soft almost nonexistent. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, she’s gone.” I finally spoke up. “the entire mission was a trap they were never going to sign a treaty with us it was just a trap for the separatist to catch us off guard, there was a sniper, that shot Serenity in the shoulder and then again in the chest.” I finished, I could sense him step forward, and he went to pick her up out of my hands. I hesitated to do so but then I let him take her in his arms. I could sense the regret flood his heart and feelings, as he held her, he just got more and more upset. Then he did the same thing I did and brought his head down to hers and rested his forehead on hers, “I’m sorry Serenity, that I pushed you away from me, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you, I should have never yelled at you, I was young and I was still grieving, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said his voice betraying him as he started tearing up, I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, he was shaking, “I’m sorry I was never able to tell you…” he said trailing off “Obi she-“ I started to say but he cut me off. “don’t……don’t call me that nickname, her nickname,” he said his voice had a hint of anger under all that sadness. “Obi-Wan,” I corrected. “thank you for respecting that,” he said before I continued. “she wanted me to tell you that, she was never mad at you, she just thought you didn’t wish to speak to her every again,” I said, and with that he lost himself and held her closer to him crying full on now. “I’m sorry I never meant to make you feel like that Serenity, I just couldn’t come to terms with my feelings, not until I lost you could I tell, I love you Serenity, I always Loved you. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.” He said. Then I spoke up again “Obi-Wan she also wanted me to tell you that…. that she loved you too Obi-Wan.”


	2. Carter and Serenity had Loved Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning NSFW

It had been nearly two years since the incident with general Fliviar’alin, her Padawan, Serenity, took it incredibly hard, I haven’t see her for the two years either, when ever I ask about her where abouts, my brothers that have hurd about it tell me that, she is stuck at the temple till they find her a new master. I feel bad for her being in that big temple, basicly all by herself, her master was the last person she had besides us loyal clones, but we aren’t really aloud on temple grounds, unless given specific permission for a mission or something else. All my brothers and I that were under General Fliviar’alin had been split up, evenly throughout the forces. Myself and nexus, along with a couple shines, were one of the only squads from the battalion that is switched around a lot between missions and generals, and now we were being assigned to general Kenobi, this would be the first time we were ever under his command. It was too a planet with a minimal separatist control, so it shouldn’t be to incredibly difficult. It was also saposed to be the general’s new padawan’s first mission with him, they haddn’t told us who the commander is though, probably because there is no point in giving us a name if we don’t know them, being a new padawan in all. We were just arriving to the hanger where the generals crusier was docked and being refuled, and given the supplies. Once we walked inside I saw General Kenobi directing clones around with the supplies telling them where it goes, and then I noticed standing next to him was Serenity, her padawan braid, had grown longer since I last saw her, which is to be expected, and I saw a new bead on the end of it too. “ahh Captain Carter, nice to finally meet you, I assume you know Padawan Serenity,” General Kenobi said. “yes sir, its great to make your aquantances,” I said, Serenity had been smileing since the general introduced her, and now she was looking to my armor, to the markings on my right side, her smile droped when she saw it but pirked back up again not wanting to seem sorrowful. It seemed like the General picked up on this because he flinched slightly. “well lets board shall we, the last bit of supplies were just loaded up, and then ill leave you to get reaquanted, you have a lot of catching up to do,” General Kenobi said and then left to board the ship ahead of us. “Carter, Nexus, it feels like its been forever…” she said, as we were getting on the ship, but trailed off. “it kinda has been cammander, two years is a long time,” I said. “yes too long in my opinion, captain,” she said, and nexus and I followed her to her quarters, so we could have a more free conversation. As soon as we steped in to her quarters she through her arms around us. “oh how I have missed you, but where is everyone else,” she asked, releaseing us from the group hug. “well we were all distributed evenly to the other Generals forces, our little squad is the only one that gets assigned to who ever needs it, this is actually the first time we have been assinded to General Kenobi,” I said. “I see, so you might be assigned to another General after this, and I’ll possibly never get to see you again,” she said looking down, and the room went silent. “Serenity its great to be back at your side again, but I’m a bit hungry, and I should probably go see what the shines are doing, so they don’t get into any trouble ,” nexus said, crap that’s right we basically left the shines completely alone. “don’t worry Carter, I’ll go watch them, so you can stay here with the commander, I know there is a lot more you probably wish to talk about.” Nexus said leaveing the room, “oh hello General,” nexus said, then General Kenobi entered the room. “I hope you are getting better aquanted with our facilities, and crew,” he said. “well we haven’t gotten the chance to actually do that yet, still catching up with Commander Ransier,” I said. “I see, well don’t worry there will plenty of time to see the rest of the ship, and meet the other troopers,” he said. “is that because it will take us quite a while to get to the planet, sir,” I asked. “sort of , though I’m not sure if you count 6 hours ‘quite a while’, but its mainly because, I requested you to join my battalion, so welcome,” he said. “are serious master, that’s great Carter,” she said. “yes th-thank you sir, thank you very much, we wont disappoint you,” I said. “I know you wont,” he said, and with that he left, leaveing me and serenity alone. I sat down next to her on her bed, and then she put her hand on my right arm armor, where she was looking at earlier. “there is so many now,” she said. “two years is a long time to lose brothers,” I said then she looked up to my face reaching the same hand to the same side of my face running her thumb along the scar there. “you have a new scar too… what happened Carter,” she asked. “I through a grenade under a clanker, I was standing too close when it exploded, and a piece of the bastard shot up, and got me,” I said. “you have to be more careful, I don’t want to lose you again,” she said, I reached my hand up to her face caressing it. “don’t worry, you wont have too,” I said. “Serenity I have something I want to tell you,” I continued. “wh-what is it,” she asked. The truth is I fell in love with her, over the course of being under her and her original masters command, she was so sweet, kind, careing for everything, and still had a twing of innocence, nievity, or maybe just unsureness, it was incredibly cute… it still is, it was agony, for those two years, the realization that I probably will never see her again, but the universe is giving me another chance, and I’m not about to let it go. “ok, the truth is… I… I love you, I know its wrong in more ways than one, but I can’t help how I feel,” I said looking into her eyes, waiting for any kind of response, she was in shock, and unsure, and blushing like crazy. “C-Carter, are… are you serious…” she asked. “yes si- Serenity, I’m seriously in love with you,” I said, leaning in her, slowly pulling her face towards mine with my hand on her cheek. “Carter… I-“ she was about to say something, when her door opened. “Serenity, I need to…” General Kenobi said trailing off his sentence, stairing at us from the door, her face got redder, and my own face turned a dark shade of crimson. With out saying anything he immediately closed to door, and as soon as the door closed, the sound snapped us out of our trance and we backed away from each other. “oh my god… I’m done… my days as a Jedi are over… I’m never going to be a Knight now,” she said frantic. “its ok Serenity you don’t need the order, I love you, and if you love me that’s all that matters,” I said, grabbing her hands in mine. “I’m brakeing the code Carter, its not just leaveing the order, I’m turning my back on everything I believe in, they will kick me out, they will have my Padawan braid riped out, and I will be a disgrace to every one that sees me,” she said. “not everyone, not the people that see how great you really are, and if they do all that stuff because of how I feel, that’s stupid, its not like your doing anything wrong, im the one that loves you… unless…” I paused. “I love you too Carter, I’ve been brakeing the code for years, because I loved you since before, we were separated,” she said, now I was shocked. “are… are you serious,” I asked, and she giggled, and caressed my face with both of her hands. “yes, Carter, I’,m seriously in love with you,” she said, and then with out hesitateing I closed the gap between us, and kissed her, with so much passion, hopeing to put proof behind my words, it took her a second to come out of the daze, but she started kissing back, unsure, but was getting more confident with every kiss, as it became more framiliar to her. I pushed her down on to the bed, towering over her as we kissed. With slight reluctance I pulled away from her lips, and started trailing kisses down her chin, and to her neck. She then grabed my face and pushed me away from her, “no Carter we can’t, it goes against both our codes,” she said, I chuckled lowly, smirked, and then leaned in close to her ear. “well, as long as we have broken the codes, why not go out with a bang,” I whispered in to her ear, I could feel her shiver when I said that, I nibbled on her ear a little bit. “Carter,” she gasped, then I pulled away from her, she was blushing, and her mouth was agap. “yes,” I asked, flirtatiously. “your wearing too much, lets get you out of that armor,” she said, sweetly. I just about lost it when she said that but I had to stay under control, I chuckled again, “as you say commander,” I said, and started taking off my armor, and then tossing it to the side of the bed, not very gently mind you. I rushed to push her down again, and kiss her on her lips, passionately, but much more roughly, as heat rose to my cheeks, and other areas. I kicked off my boots and leg armor, and they clamored to the floor, with the rest of my armor set. Then she started pulling at my tight shirt, and I quickly flung it over my head, breaking the kiss only for a moment, and my arms behind me tangled in the shirt, I finally pulled one out, and the slamed them down on the bed adding to my support over top of her. I moved away from her mouth and down to her neck again, slowly kissing across, every part of her neck, not wanting to miss her sweet spot, and once she gasped I knew I found it, I paused, and kissed again earning another gasp, before licking and biteing the spot on her neck. “ahhh C-Carter, nggh,” she moaned. I pulled away from her again, and looked down at her, smirking, she was a panting mess, and I was making her this way, I could feel my tight pants grow tighter. “now your wearing too much Sweetheart,” I said, before undoing her belt, and tossing it and the obi to the side, along with her tabards, and opened her two sets of tunics, revealing her grey bra, and slightly tone stomach. My grin grew, and so did something else, I chuckled and worked on getting her pants undone and on to the floor. She had propped herself up on her elbows, and pursed her lips, obviously wanting a kiss, so I did. Immediately slidding my toung in to her mouth, exploring every inch of her as I pushed her tunics over her sholders, and down her arms. She pulled one of her arms out of the tunics freeing it, and then reached up and wraped her arms around my neck, and mine reached around her waist, bringing her as close as she could to me, she pulled the tunics that were still on her other hand off, and they joined the rest of the garments on the floor. Then I pushed her down to the bed for a third time, no longer huvering over her, pressing my body all the way on to hers. She moaned breaking the kiss, and I went straight to her neck again, making her moan more. I couldn’t contain my self anymore, my body bucked forward, my hard clothed member hitting her full force. “AAhhhh CAaahhrter,” she moaned, I continued to kiss her neck, as my other hand snaked its way down into her grey panties, gave her a little rub, earning me a hardy gasp and moan, before I sunk one of my fingers in to her heat. “mmmhnnnmm, Ca-Caaarter,” she moaned out, and I added a digit starting to siccor her getting her ready for whats to come. “Ca-ar-Carter,” she moaned again, and then I added a third, “aaaahnnnnaaahhh, Carter, P-Please, I want you,” she moaned and panted, I pulled her panties down, and then I removed my hand from her. I pulled down my tight trousers, and briefs, in one motion, gasping a moan as my member sprang free. I put my fore head to hers, my hands to the sides of her face, and positioned myself to her soaking opening. “are you sure you want this, you cant go back, and if you deside to change your mind I might not be able to stop,” I said. “yes Carter I’m sure, Please, fuck me, put it in and fuck me senseless,” she begged, and that was all I needed before plunging inside of her, she made it very very hard to resist, I don’t think I’ve ever hurd her curse like that before, and damn was it hot. She cried out wimpering, I handn’t started moving yet, which was agony, I didn’t want her to hurt. “please, Carter, start moving, Now,” she said demanding. “yes sir,” I said and I pulled out almost all the way, and plunged all the way back in, picking up the pace slightly as I kept going. “ahhhh, Carter yes, Carter ahhh,” she moaned, and I was motivated to go as fast and as hard as I could. “AAHHH Caaarter, I-I’m Close, please don’t stop, Ahhh Carter,” she moaned. “I am too my love,” I gasped a moan, as I kept the pace up, pushing in to her fast and hard. “nnnnaahhhh I-I’m cummming, Caaaarter,” she moaned, and I plunged in all the way one last time, as she tightedned around me, and I came hard also. “Serreeeenity, aahhhh,” I moaned, and my seeds shot out and filled her. we sat there a moment panting before I pulled out and rolled over laying next to her on my back. She sighed a content sigh, “I love you Carter,” she said, as she rolled over and layed on my bare chest, her arm reaching all the way across my torso. “I love you to Serenity,” I said, and we both lulled off to sleep, though probably not the best decision we made, we didn’t much care.

I woke up the next morening, being wraped by another body, whose hold was rather tight not wanting to let me go, what so ever, I opened my eyes, and saw Carter, sound asleep, he even had a little drule comeing from his mouth, I tried to gently move his arms from around me to get out of his grasp, but he stired, got a stirn look on his face, and held me tighter, I just giggled quietly at his antics. I tried once more to remove his arms from me but all I got was a deep growl from him. “were are you trying to go sweet heart,” he asked. “Carter we must get up and dressed, we may have broken the code, and I might well be on my way out of the order, but we cant just hide until they come for use, we have to report to our duties,” I said, he just growled again, I gigged. “you know I’m right,” I said. “yeah, I know, you usually are, Commander,” he whispered, and then kissed the side of my cheek before reluctantly letting me go. I got my pants on, and then grabbed my tunics from the floor, and started putting them on as well, all the while Carter had also sat up, put his tight shirt back on, and procided to get all the piceses of his armor back in to place. I grabbed my tabards, and through them over my sholders, and then grabbed my obi, and belt, and out them in to place so they wouldn’t move. It was then that I had noticed that my lightsaber, had fallen off of my belt, proabably happened when Carter through it on the ground, but I didn’t see it anywhere. I knelt down and looked under the bed and sure enough there it was, it was just out of reach, but I used the force, and got it easily. Just as I was about to stand back up, Carter smacked me on the ass, making me yelp. “hey come on,” I said blushing as I stood back up, putting my lightsaber back in to its place on my belt. “what it was funny, Darling,” he said, laughing at me. He had gotten all his armor back on save for his helmet, which he was holding under his right arm. “are you ready to meet our maker, Darling,” he asked. “as ready as I’ll ever be,” I said, and we walked out of my room and headed towards the bridge of the ship, when Nexus came up to us. “there you two are, the General had requested you to meet him in his quarters,” he said. “both of us,” I asked. “yes sir, he said he needed to speak with you both as soon as possible,” he said, and then went on his way. I hope he isn’t going to say something like, ‘if you two stop what ever it is that’s going on, I wont tell anyone, and it will be like it never happened, everyone slips up now and then’, because I wouldn’t want to stop being able to love Carter fully. I tried to sense how Obi-wan was feeling though our bond, but I couldn’t sense anything, I think he was cutting me off. “looks like its going to be sooner than we thought,” Carter said. “yes well lets just get this over with,” I said, and with that we made our way to his quarters.

I knocked on the door, “Master, its Serenity, and Captain Carter, you wanted to speak with us,” I said loud enough that he could hear me. I could hear a little bit on shophling from the other side, and then the door was opened. “yes please, come in, there is much I need to say, but in private,” he said, and led the way, once we were both inside the door shut abruptly. “Master do what you will to me, tell the other council members, ripe my braid out then send me on my way, but don’t get Carter in trouble, if you get me banished from the order, it will be like he didn’t break any of his codes, because I wont be of any rank any-“ I was saying franticly, till he interrupted me. “Calm yourself my young Padawan, no one is going anywhere,” he said. “really, what do you mean why,” I asked. “I’m not going to tell the council about this at all, so there is no need to worry,” he said. “what why wouldn’t you tell the council, you are part of the council, how could you not tell the council, I broke the code and you basically live for the code,” I said. “ok listen, contrary to what you might think, I’m not really, I understand what its like to be in love, I have made my fair share of attachments to people, some of them being Qui gon, Anakin, and you, and I have fallen in love before, multiple times actually, the first was a fellow Padawan, but she was killed, and the second one, is a dutchess, and I would have done anything for her, even left the order if she asked. There is a third but, that’s not much important right now. Anyway, Its not uncommon for Jedi to fall in love, it tends to be more rare for them to act upon it, but that’s for varying reasons, such as not knowing what to do, or not wanting to be banished from the order, Qui gon had, Anakin has, and I’m pretty sure he is in a relationship with someone, but I’m not going to tell the council, id rather see the ones I love happy than heart broken and lost, just make sure to not do anything in public, and don’t tell anyone unless you know you can trust them,” he finished. I couldn’t help myself but to smile, “are you serious master, we don’t have to be separated or something,” I said, over joyed. “no you don’t Padawan its all alright,” he said. “who is the third,” I asked, and Obi-wan, started blushing. “you don’t have to worry about that,” He said. “come now master you can tell me,” I said. “fine, but im not going to just say his name out right,” he said. “it’s a guy, I had no idea master, that you swong that way,” I said, his face just got redder. “yes well-“ I cut him off. “who is he, is he another jedi knight, is he that friend that you have from the restaurant,” I asked. “no no no, lets just say im in a similar predicament as you two, but he dosnt seem to reciprocate,” he said. “oh so he is one of your troopers, is he in a high position in your battalion,” I asked, he blushed even more, and seemed to get a little annoyed. “ok that’s enough serenity, you can leave now,” he said. “I’m takeing that as a yes,” I said jokeingly, and he just sighed loudly. “just one more thing Master,” I said. “what is it,” he asked, unsure if he wanted to hear it. “does Anakin know, that you know, about him,” I asked. “no, I’ve tried to get him to talk to me about it, but he just denies, denies, denies,” he said. “maybe you should be more direct with him master, let him know he can talk about it rather than being subtle, let him know its ok and that your there for him and support him,” I said. “perhaps your right, I’ll talk with him when we get back, as for you two, your free to go, just be carful I’m not sure how it would spred through the other troopers, and I don’t know if they will tell other Jedi about it also,” he said. “yes master, thank you we will be sure to be carful,” I said, and Carter and I went around a nearby corner where no one could see us. He picked me up and twerled me around before putting me down on the ground. “this is great Seren, we don’t have to leave, and we can still be together,” he said. “yes I know its amazing, but he is right we do have to be very carful, not all jedi will be as forgiving,” I said. “your absolutely right sweetheart,” he said, and kissed me. I broke the kiss shortly after and just wraped my arms around him in a loving embrace. “I love you Carter,” I said. He wraped his arms around me too, and gave me a loving squeeze, “I love you too,”


	3. Serenity isn't Chosen by a Master

I was standing in frount of the council chambers, this was it, all or nothing. If they haven’t found a master for me now, surely there going to put me into the services corps, and if that happened… I don’t know. It would have been folish to say that I wasn’t nervious, but I dubt that they could have found a master to take me as there padawan. A padawan that has been in training longer than most, and one who is nearly two years behind because of being stuck at the temple, with hardly anything to do except meditate or study the holocrons. The doors opened and I walking inside, most of the masters where actually there, just two that were holoperjections. I went to the middle of the circle, and bowed to them. “you wanted to speak with me masters,” I said as I bowed. “yes, its about the situation with you and finding a master that would fit with you. You see we have thought about it and we arnt sure who could be a master for you, everymaster that would fit either have a padawan already or don’t want a padawan,” Master Windu said. Mhy heart just about droped, I was right, I wouldn’t get another master, and my chance of becoming a jedi knight is no longer possible. I kept my straight face, but inside my nerviousness and fear grew. “calm yourself, you must. One more possibility, there is,” master Yoda spoke up, I took a deep breath and my nerves were able to die down a bit. However as I look aroud to the other masters I see that they are all very confused, including Obi-wan and Windu, so it was apparent that this was not discussed. “Master Kenobi, to take another padawan, looking are you,” Master Yoda addressed Obi-wan. “yes master, but if your suggesting what I think you are, I’m afraid I will have to disagree with you, we are not a good match what so ever,” Obi-wan said. Master Yoda is thinking master Kenobi would be a good master for me? That is insane, he dosent care about me anymore, not like he did before Qui gon died, and it is clearly apparent with how he responded. “train a lot you did with Serenity, and Fliviar’alin when a Padawan you were, a good match you are then,” Master Yoda insisted. “that was the past Master Yoda, trust me, me and Serenity are not a comatable pair for master and apprentice,” Obi-wan said. Yes, he was making it very clear that he didn’t like me what so ever, I knew I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up. “past it may be, but similar you two still are, insist I do that you take young Ransier as you padawan,” Master Yoda said again. Obi-wan seemed to get slightly agitated that he wasn’t listening to him, and was about to speak again, but I did before he could. “you don’t have to force him master, if he dosent wish to be my master then he dosent have to be,” I said, all the masters immediately turned there attention back to my when I spoke. It was quite for a while, and Master Yoda seemed to look sorrowful. “very well, then Padawan Serenity Ransier, you will no longer be a padawan, and will join the service corps. with in the next few days we will tell you where you are needed,” Master Windu said he seemed a bit sorrowful too. “yes masters,” I said and then bowed to them before leaveing. Once I got right outside of the council room, I started running to my chambers, tears where pricked at the sides of my eyes. Once I got into my room and landed face first on my bed and started balling my eyes out. This couldn’t get any worse, the service corps, their giving up on me, on finding another master. Well I refuse to join the service corps, if I cant become a Jedi because they just want to give up on me, then why should I stay with the order. there is nothing left for me here anymore. Just shame and disappointment. Maybe, maybe I can see what the darkside is like, maybe the darkside won’t give up on my like the jedi has. As I continued to think to myself, the darkside was sounding better and better, and the jedi was sounding more and more horrible. I was beginning to hate them, they gave up on me, I hate them all, master Windu, Master Yoda… Master Obi-wan Kenobi. I growled when I thought of his name, he, he betrayed me the most, my last chance at a master, my friend that I had known since I was an initiate. He turned his back on me, the moment Qui gon died, he never truly liked me at all did he, he just stuck around and put up with me because his master and my master where friends, and because his master liked me too, and to think I… I loved him. well who need him or the rest of the order for that matter, I sure as hell don’t. I sat up no longer crying, to enraged with the hate for the jedi order. I grabed my lightsaber off of my belt, ignited it, and cut my braid off, leaving it on my… or what was once my bed. I put my saber back on my belt, and then grabed one of my cloaks put it on and put the hood up. I ran out of my old bedroom, and out the front of the temple, never once looking back.

Once the meeting was over, I left and went straight for Serenity’s room. I wanted to make sure she was ok, and make sure that there were no hard feelings, possibly even make up with her for all those years, though I may have just made it hard on myself. I came up to her room and knocked on the door, there was no answer. I knocked again, and still no answer. “hey Serenity, its Obi-wan I wanted to make sure your ok, and that there was no hard feelings for what happened, I just really don’t think we would have made a good pair,” I said knocking once more, and there was still no answer. “look I understand if you mad at me, but can we please make up, I missed being your friend,” I said, still nothing, I started getting worried. I banged on the door harder, “Serenity,” I shouted. “please respond, say anything, just let me know your ok,” I shouted. “Serenity,” I shouted again. she never responded, I tried to find her signature in her room, and when I did she wasn’t there. I used the force to open the door, the room was dark, in more ways than one. The lights were off, but its like something dark was here, I cant really explain it, but it made the room very cold, the feelings of hate radiated from within. I turned the lights on, and walked in, the air was stiff, from what ever it was that was here. I got to her bed, there was a smell of burnt hair, and I saw something on her bed. I picked it up, it was a padawan braid, but not just anyones, it was Serenity’s. My skin ran cold, at the realization, the feelings in the air, from her room, it was her. She was the thing that was crateing the darkness, that was radiating hate. She must have cut off her braid and then left the order, rather leaving than join the service corps. It couldn’t have been that long ago, maybe I can catch her and change her mind, sure that service corps may suck, and not becoming a jedi knight maybe worse, but turning to the darkside, that cant be the right way to go. I put her braid in my pocket, and then ran to tell the council what had happened, and then I went after serenity. 

It wasn’t that hard to follow her, she was resonating with anger and hate, a darkness I never knew she could posses, but she was also moving rather fast and agile, she was hard to keep up with. When I finally caught up with her, she was cloaked, trying to hide most of her jedi robes. She was in an ally way about to steel a speeder, but before she could I grabed her and pined her to the ground. “What the hell are you doing,” I shouted. She struggled against me but I was holding on to her very tightly I wasn’t going to let her get away from me. “whats it to you, its not like you care about me Master Kenobi, or should I just call you Obi-wan cause you made it pretty apparent you didn’t want to be my master,” she spat back at me, her words, and voice was full of anger, and hate, pointed mostly at me. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just didn’t think we would have made a good pair, why are you doing this,” I asked, she looked up at me glareing daggers at me, it was then I noticed her green eyes, her once brilliant green eyes, were now a pirceing yellow, and they had a rim of Red around the outer part of the irrise. “oh Serenity… you don’t have to do this,” I said. “since when do you get to dictate what I should do, you all turned your backs on me, you all raise children from infancy or from a toddler, and the moment you think it isn’t possible to train them, or think they arnt very strong, you turn your backs on them ripping away a life they had known, and then put them in the service corps where they are saposed to basicly be servants to the ones that were able to get through training,” she shouted. “that’s not true, and besised, not many people have to join the service corps,” I said. “great so what your telling me, is only a select few get to be betrayed, and I got to be one of them,” she said. “its not like that, no one turned on you,” I said. “you did, you were my last chance to become a Jedi knight, and turned away knowing full well what would happen if you did,” she said, and then out of nowhere she used all her strength to get out my grasp, and stood up, and I soon followed through, we both stood at opposite ends of the ally way. “to think that my dream, it was never to become a Jedi knight, it was to become one by your side, to become a knight and then we could fight side by side as equals, and friends, but now that will never happen, and its because of you too, to think that you were the one to ruin the dream that had you in it, how ironic,” she said, and then went reaching for her lightsaber. “Serenity I didn’t mean to-“ I started but she cut me off. “no enough bullshit, your just an asshole,” she said, and ignighted her lightsaber. “you don’t have to do that, Serenity, just put it away and you can come back to the temple, I can help you, bring you back to the light,” I said trying to calm her down. “no, no, I don’t need you help now, I needed your help in that council chamber, when they were saying they had no one left to be my master, but you cast me to the side,” she said. I started reaching for my saber, “please, Serenity, don’t do this,” I pleaded. “I loved you Obi-wan,” she shouted, and the air around us went dead quiet, I had no idea she felt that way. “I loved you, and you turned your back on me,” she said starting to cry. “I’m sorry Serenity, I had no idea,” I said. “its too late for that Obi-wan,” she said, and pointed her lightsaber at me. I sighed, and ignighted my own lightsaber, “I will do what I must,” I said, and then she lunged at me, swinging her saber at me faster and harder than ive ever seen her use it, she must be using her hate towards me. Even though she was faster and stronger than before, I was still stronger and faster than she was. I was staying on the defensive, even though she was thuroly trying to kill me, I didn’t want to hurt her. “come on Obi-wan don’t you want to attack, you said you will do what you must, and its not like you really care for me anyway, so go on try and hit me,” she said trying to provoke me to strike at her, then we were caught in a hold, pushing down on each others lightsabers towards the other. “Serenity I never ment for you to think that, for you to feel that I didn’t care for you,” I said, and she just laughed. “that’s a funny thing to say when you cast me to the waist side the moment you didn’t have to see me anymore, the moment Qui gon died,” she said. “no Serenity, we both just got busy with different things, and I was still morning the loss of my master,” I said. “if that where true then why didn’t you come to me at all, its been 12 years Obi-wan, and the only time you come to me is when you think I may pose a threat, weather it be to myself or the other Jedi at the temple,” she said, but when she said jedi it was like it was a discusting thing to her. “I was alone in that temple, for 2 years, Obi-wan, 2 years, and not once did you come to even see if I was ok, you didn’t even come and see me after Fliviar’alin died, but no. didn’t you realize that you, Qui gon, and Fliviar’alin were all truly had at the temple, then when I lost Qui gon I lost you too, I thought maybe when master Fliviar’alin died you would come back to me to help me through it having been through losing a master yourself, but you never came,” she finished, I had never realized how alone she felt in the temple, when she lost her master. “I’m sorry Serenity your entirely right, I should have come to check on you, I should have come back, I never stoped careing for you, but please come back now, come back to the order, I’ve changed my mind, I wish to take you on as my Padawan learner,” I said hopeing that I could get her to come back. The truth is when Master Yoda was trying to get me to take her as my Padawan I had thought that she didn’t like me, much like she seemed to think about me, but know that I know that that’s not true, I want to be her master, there is no one more compatable to be my padawan learner than her. her face seemed to drop all of the rage it had in an instant when I finished my sentence, then as soon as it was gone, her anger returned tenfold. “enough, it is too late for that, Kenobi, I don’t want to go back to the temple, just to be betrayed all over again,” she said, and used a instant of more strength to try and break the hold, but it didn’t work in her favor. It broke the hold yes, but it gave me a perfect opening to strike, and seeing no other option I did. It was still for a moment neigther of us were moving, then her body started to crumble to the ground, as she lost her strength to stand, luckily I was able to catch her before she did. Her eyes were still open, and she was breathing heavy and low, and she would gasp for air every so often. “Master…” she said quietly. “yes Serenity what is it, I’m here, I’m here for you,” I said. She reached her hand up, and I grabed it with my open hand. “I’m sorry, I made you do this, I’m sorry, I must be a disgrace to you, the order… to Fliviar’alin,” she said, “no, no, no, Serenity, I could never be disappointed in you, and I don’t think Fliviar’alin could either,” I said. “but still, I… I turned, to the darkside,” she said. “its ok Serenity, that dosen’t matter, because you were able to find your way back,” I said. It was quiet for a short while, the only thing you could hear was the sound of Serenity’s low breaths and she breathed her final breaths. “Master… I was… Telling the truth… I loved you… I still do,” she said her voice getting shallower, and more quiet with each word. “I know young one, I know,” I said, “and know this, Serenity, I loved you too, I always have,” I finished, and then she exhaled for the last time. the energy leaveing her still yellow eyes, she had become one with the force, far before her time should have been. I closed her eyes, then picked her up, and took her to the temple, for a proper burial, as my Padawan learner.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr where I post when I've updated my stories, and where I post various pictures that I draw, so if your in to that go ahead and check me out, @miniratmx


End file.
